


My Tears Say It All

by Franknstein



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franknstein/pseuds/Franknstein
Summary: Their love was here to stay...
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	My Tears Say It All

**Author's Note:**

> Short Fic I made

It were moments such as these that made Shuichi realize that Kokichi were everything he wanted. The softness of his clear unmarked porcelain skin as he ran his hand along it, almost like the finest silk of a high quality sewing machine; the way he’d move his thin legs in such a quaint and docile way as to enthrall. Slender delicate arms affixed to small elegant hands that’d dance their way up Shuichi’s back and grip onto his soft blue hair during intimacy. 

༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛

Silky and lustrous purple hair that would feel like resting ones head against a soft satiny blanket accompanied by the gentle smell of flowers. Shuichi’s jaw would translate the succulent flesh, over the raw texture of where Kokichi gasped and panted; their love was here to stay. And Kokichi wanted to kiss him, feel him flow into his arms, soft lips pressed against one another, sweet wetness and trembling fire all at once. Daring not to let go because his lips want to know all the places he’d been hurt, so that they could take away all the pain. 

༛༛ ༛ ༛༺༻༛ ༛ ༛༛

Now his lips had been pressed against the hard cold of the press. Instead of Shuichi’s hands, tracing upon the skin of his body, he’d feel the crushing weight of the press smothering him. Into. Nothing. Leaving Shuichi on the floor, crying, gasping for air. And even thought Kokichi had died, it felt like Shuichi had as well.


End file.
